Angry Love
by Goddess2uu
Summary: Sam comes back to motel to find Dean has destroyed the room. What to do with this angry Dean? Wincest all the way. One Shot.


**A/N I wrote this because I was having a really shitty and angry day and I needed some pretty intense and angry sex but because my boyfriend lives too far for a weekday drive I couldn't get what I wanted so I wrote it instead :D Thanks for reading!**

Sam came into the motel room slowly after only seconds ago hearing a loud clatter as something hit the wall and broke.

The motel was a wreck; Dean was in the middle of an area that was clean but the area that was like a perfect circle was a mess of broken shit all over the place. Even the one king sized bed that used to be in the middle of the room was messed up - the sheets splayed everywhere and the bed crocked, it was like Dean was in a protected circle that he was still throwing things from.

Sam had been so lost in thought admiring the mess his brother had made that he didn't notice Dean throwing an empty beer bottle at him. It just missed Sam as it hit the door next to him, shattering and leaving glass on his shoulder.

"Dean, what the fuck are you doing?" Sam asks as he slowly approaches his older but shorter brother. Sam is admiring the taut muscles in his chest that he can see as the shirt he is wearing is sticking to them with sweat.

Dean doesn't respond with words but the moment Sam is within arm's reach he is crashing their mouths together. Sam pulls again, trying to regain balance because he always tripped on the piles of broken shit. Dean still looks angry but his eyes seem to soften a bit as he pulls Sam in again, the kiss still angry but less forceful. Dean groans, instantly feeling better than he was whilst Sam was gone, Dean bites Sam's lip and catches a small hint of blood. The hint of blood that comes from Sam's lip as Dean roughly sucks it into his own mouth makes Dean's anger become a more passionate anger than a straight anger.

Sam is trying to keep up with Dean's mix of emotions because they keep changing with each second of their long powerful kiss. Sam groans roughly as Dean sucks on his swollen and cut lip, Dean always did know how to make Sam horny and this was one way to trigger his animalistic horniness. Sam lifts Dean enough to move him to the bed and without breaking the kiss he drops them on the bed, eliciting a grunt from Dean and slightly more blood to come to Sam's lip which he tastes as he and Dean are violently kissing.

Dean rips Sam's buttoned up shirt open, popping all of them buttons, most of them landing on Dean's chest since the massive man is above Dean. "Sammy…" Dean murmurs as he looks at the luscious chest above him before leaning forward and placing open mouthed kisses along the beautiful chest, also scratching his teeth on Sam's chest making Sam roll his hips roughly into Dean's. Dean's lips break off of Sam's chest with a "Fuuuuck Sammmmy" and a roll of his own hips.

Sam was completely lust blown by that point his animalistic need taking over as he got off Dean and stripped both of them. His hands rough on Dean's skin and his nails digging into the soft skin of Dean's hips. Dean rolled his hips up at Sam wanting the friction that comes from the skin to skin contact. Dean groans in a painful but horny manner as Sam scratches his fingers roughly down Dean's entire chest, abs, and hips.

Dean sits up and pulls Sam down onto him before rolling over and taking over the situation, his body now holding Sam down. Their hips aligned and their cocks rubbing against each other eliciting a moan and shiver from both of them. Sam puts his hands on Dean's perfect ass, gripping both cheeks with full hands, squeezing and spreading Dean's cheeks. Dean bites his lip and arches his body, throwing his head back slightly back as Sam circles the little red bud that is Dean's opening.

Sam brought that hand back around and put three fingers on Dean's lips and Dean willingly took them into his mouth, sucking on the fingers until they were soaked. Sam smiled and brought the fingers back around to Dean's ass pressing the wet fingers into Dean's ass, "oh god damn Dean you are so tight tonight" Sam moans. Dean bucks his hips rubbing their cocks together and the pre cum slicks their cocks together. Sam now has three fingers angrily pumping in and out of Dean's tight ass, he feels Dean start to lose control and then there is cum slicking their chests.

Sam is still hard as a rock and he growls roughly, flipping his brother on the bed so that Sam's wet with cum cock is in line to pound into Dean. Which he does, he instantly pushes all of his very large cock into Dean's ass and he before they can get used to it Sam is pounding his cock in and out of Dean's tight ass. He moans loudly and pounds roughly into his brother. Dean is hard again from Sam's constant pounding into Dean's prostate. Sam feels close to blowing his load, Dean is touching his own cock and Sam helps him, the speed of their hands matching the speed of Sam's pounding.

They cum at the same moment, their bodies shaking and convulsing as they cum together, Sam's cum filling Dean's perfect ass and Dean's recoating their bodies with fresh cum.

They fall apart from each other, still breathing heavily and cuddling up against each other.

"You still angry?" Sam asks, looking down at his brother as he traces his fingers on Dean's stomach.

"Nah, just needed some fucking, ya know?" Dean chuckles and they fall asleep in the mess of a room, naked on the bed.


End file.
